Earthmoving machines, e.g., track-type tractors and the like, are frequently used to move earth from a first location to a second location. For example, track-type tractors may be used to move a volume of earth from a first location to expose a layer of ore for subsequent mining. The volume of earth may then be moved to a second location, where the ore has already been mined. This continual process is common in open pit mining operations, as only a relatively small area of ore is exposed at any given time. As a result, the earth that is moved is used to reclaim the portion of the land that has previously been mined.
Mining sites such as the one described above must operate as efficiently as possible to save costs. Currently, the process of moving earth is performed by operators who are required to plan work cycles of the earthmoving machines based on experience and personal preference. It is difficult, if not impossible, for an operator of an earthmoving machine to determine the optimal series of work cycles to move a volume of earth that would result in the most cost efficient operation.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.